The Occult Prophecy
by PhatSugar
Summary: A 17 year old self conscious girl who has been shelter by her father. Little did she know her life is about to change because of an ancient prophecy. Her life has already been planned out. Will she run away from her Faith or accept it? Dean the Vampire King, Roman the Lycan King and finally Seth the Diviner King of sorcerers. Only time will tell who is her future is with also war..
1. Chapter 1

***** ok, for all of my story followers I know I make a new story every week. I can't help it I always wanted to make stories and when I finally had the courage to put them on here, my ideas have been release. For my other stories hopefully I have enough time later on to update some of them. I have a new job plus with school. That's a lot. LOL. Now with this story I ALWAYS wanted to do actually its 2 of them but I will start with this one. Hope you loves like*** **

**First Lady's Affairs/ Lustful Revenge: I will update these two stories very soon! So keep a look on. You guys comments and reviews fire my energy to write more! ** ** thanks for the support! **

*****MUST READ! This is a VERY alternate universe. Like werewolf's, vampires, etc. I do not own any part of the WWE or its personas. This is strictly from my imagination! *** **

Chapter 1

_**It was a glorious day for Adofo and his soon to be wife Askui on their wedding day. Adofo was the guardian and warrior of the unseen world. He was mortal but yet had a special gift and great skills in battle that no human can mimic. He was from the blood line of the Htimis an ancient royal family. There kingdom was ruin and destroy in battle but won. With the help of the Lycans, Vampires, and the Dviner and his people. For their debt for their allies is that they, the Lycan King, Vampire King and the Divner King will rule for thousands of years. The Htims cannot rule. The new two new kingdoms been born and they have been at war with each other and the reign of peace was over. Legend has it that the war and chaos will be over when a true Htims girl is born of the mark of Yeli and she will rule under peace and the divided creatures will leave in peace. Adofo was nervous because he never meet his soon-to-be wife. His marriage has been plan since he have been conceived in his mother womb. He only know of her name and of her family and she is a fellow knower of the unseen world. Her name was Askui. Her family was warriors they fought in the bloodiest battles in the unseen world. She was train since she was the age of 5 and that's about it he knew of her. Lord Weithe was to attend to the wedding. Which is very important. Little did Adofo know, he was in for a surprise that will change his life and his future family? **_

_**Adofo was looking in the mirror with his black and white tux. His chocolate skin was shining through his skin. His emerald green eyes staring at his reflection. His 6'2 muscular frame fit perfectly in his tux. His shaven blonde hair shaven into a fade. It was a trait of the Htims of having blonde hair .He looked down at his shoe then at the mirror again behind him appeared was Lord Weithe. He didn't know he was going to talk to him before the wedding only after. This was a surprise. Lord Weithe robe draped in sliver that draped down to the floor. His eyes black as the raven as so his hair. There was a scare on his hand that was a reminder of the Deio War. His long hair was to his black and curly. He was 10,970 years old but have a body of a young built 20 year old. Adofo and Lord Weithe was childhood friends grow up training it wasn't until Weithe father died he had to take his father's place as Lord of the Unseen. They stop spending time but still yet remind close. They was like brothers. **_

_**"**__**Adofo, my good friend, I must talk to you"**__** lord Weithe said to Adofo.**__** "What is it old friend?" **__**Adofo said with confusion. **__**"It something that the ancients have presented me today. Your family and Askui and her family is aware of what I'm about to tell you. It will change your life...And hers" **__**he continued "**__**And the faith of our world and the human as well..." **_

**17 years later: **

"Adah! Wake up you have chores to do!" Adah mother yelled from the opposite side of her door. She really didn't want to get up. "What teenager wake up early to do chores on summer vacation?" she thought to herself.

"Oh wait...I do..." she groan rolling over to her comfortable side of the bed.

"Adah Angel Smith! You better get your butt up and do these chores. I don't give a damn if you're on vacation. Kids now and days don't know the meaning of hard work now. Not my child!" her mother yelled at the door. Why couldn't she just give her a break I mean come on? Why don't she go to work again? Adah thought this in her mind while her eyes close.

"Ok momma I'm coming!" she said in a tiring voice. "You better be on your tail. When I get back to this door in 5 minutes!"

"Yes M'mam" Adah slowly got up again. She honestly glad her mother woke her up because lately she has been having these weird dreams.

"Ughh! Why won't these dreams go away!" she was sitting on her bed putting her hands to her temples. She heard buzzing from her purse. She bend down as low as she could to reach it.

If only I had a smaller belly this would be easier. She picked up the phone she shook her head when she saw who it was.

"Hello" she answer with still sleepiness to her voice. Ever since she started having those weird dreams she haven't been sleeping lately.

"Girl its 10:23 p.m. You better wake your happy behind up. Shocking that Mommy didn't wake you up." it was her best friend Donnie. She been best friend with her since she was in diapers! "Oh she did alright" she replied with that statement. "Girl get up me and Denise are planning to go to the mall today."

"Umm..the mall? Yea I think imma have to pass." Adah said with uncertainty in her voice. "Its use the mall Addie! I mean we can shop and.." that's when Adah interrupted her " Shopping and me don't go together. You know you and Denise taste is different than mine."

"Noo no no no no no . That's because you wear stuff that over 90 degrees and cover every inch of your body!" Adah was not surprise when Donnie said this because she ALWAYS does "that's because ya two like to get me into clothes I'm not comfortable with it!' to be honest it was that and she felt like it was embarrassing shopping at the mall and having to go the plus size area. She felt like all eyes was on her. She also felt like the people who was working there was making fun of her about her weight...She really wasn't a person to out of or anything just because the thought of being judge.. "Just come please. You know Denise broke up with CJ"

"Again?" Adah said

"Yes Again. And I don't wanna be alone when she tells me the story because you know she is when she talks about something she gets into it! Now put some clothes on and finish what you got to do so mommy won't kill you!" She laughed. "Alright I go only for Denise though."

"By sug!" Donnie blew a kiss on the phone

"Bye girl" She hung up the phone. And did her morning chores talking out the trash and cleaning the bathroom. She went in the kitchen to find her mother finally done with breakfast. There was Aunt Jemma pancakes with honey bake ham bacon that juices was still on it. On the side was sausage with round cook eggs. Her mother also took the time to made pork chops and homemade orange juice and biscuits!

"All done!" her mother said smiling to her." **No wonder why I'm big" **she chuckled to herself. Her mother was a size 14 and work it. Her mother has always been proud of what she got. Her skin was a light mocha color with light brown eyes that complimented her short brown hair. Her full lips, which Adah inherited from her mother, was cover with red lip stick shimmer. She was still in her robe and night gown. Adah always wonder why she always put on fresh red lip stick on. Adah never was the one who wore make up but she was always wonder why?

"Momma, why you always wear fresh red lip stick in the morning when you're not going anywhere?"

"Well that's because when your father never kisses me in the morning when I have red lip stick on. I love hiss kisses, but he just don't know how to brush his teeth first before he kisses me" he mother said with sass

"So I make sure I put this on for a reminder to brush his teeth first before he can have these lips" Adah shook her head. She wish she could be like her mother confident, smart, sexy, and her figure. Yea she a fellow plus size but the only difference Adah a size 18/20 and hates it. She would love her body more but she feels like nobody would ever want her because of that and she will always be judge by it.

"Momma can I go to the mall with Donnie and Denise?"

"Of course. As long as no boys..." her mother said

"Mom! no boys is going to be there with us. Plus beside who want to be with me with my size" Adah started to eat her pancakes. Her mother was about to say something when her father came into the kitchen. "Good morning my two beautiful girls!" He kiss Adah on the forehead and was about to kiss his wife on the lips when she stop him with her finger to his lips. "Did you?" she was about the finish when he said "Yes I did" he said smiling at his wife on the lips. He sat down next to his beautiful wife where his plate was. Then he heard his cell phone going off from his work phone.

"Hello" he picked up. He pause for a moment for the other person on the line to talk. "Ok I'm on my way." he hung up his phone and look at his wife with a knowing face.

"I have to go there some things going on at the local station." Adah father was the man in charge. He looked over all other police station in the state of Ohio. Everyone knew him in all of Ohio, he is the ideal of how a respectable man should be.

"Alright sweety be careful." he kiss his wife one the check. He was on his way to the door as his wife turn her head like she was telling him something without words. Then he turn around to Adah

"Well are you coming princess?" He said to his daughter. Adah look in confusion she didn't tell him that she was going to the mall today.

"**Did he overhear us?"** Adah thought in her head.

"Umm.. Sure " She had just got done finish her breakfast and kiss her mother goodbye.

"Have fun rainbow and I love you! And tell the girls I said hi and that I love them and tell Denise **DON'T **get into trouble'" her mother said.

"Of course mom." Adah said. It was the 2 week of summer and it was 80 degrees outside with a little wind. Adah was wearing what people would think she is crazy. She was wearing a long sleeve brown shirt that didn't not showed none of her assets with dark blue jeans that was loose and not tight. Her median mix hair wad to her shoulder but it was up to a ponytail. She always had it up. Her hair color was an unnatural hair color.

It was majority black and brown but with a little dark red, light brown and blonde, if the sun hit it just right you could see all the colors. That's why her mother always called her rainbow because her hair is all of the natural hair colors of the rainbow. She was wearing her white Nike's sneakers. She didn't like wearing bright or vibrate colors like red, purple, yellow, and pink and don't get her started with dresses. She hated showing her extra meat.

She wasn't really happy with her weight. She was just so self-conscious and thought about how other people think of her. She got into her dads jeep like police car so he can drop her off at the mall. She look at her mother and father saying their goodbyes to each other. They was truly two people in love. Her mother wrap around her father's arm saying something sweet to him that made him smile. Adah smiled at them knowing she will never probably...no she knew she will never experience that with nobody.

No guy would ever want a big girl like her. This made her smile faded a little but she brush it off knowing it's the truth...Her dad gave her mother a kiss goodbye and walk in the drive way and went into the car by the driver side and look at his daughter with his green eyes saying to her "Princess. Now what's with this not liking how you look" he said with concern on his face. Adah rolled her eyes.

"**Mom must have told him**..." She thought to herself...

"It's nothing dad" she said simply looking at the window

"You know that's not it. Now you're going to talk or no mall" he said with sternness. Adah sighed not wanting to give in and said

"Fine..."

"Ok now ...talk" Adah father said while pulling off. She knew this was going to be the longest drive to the mall that she will ever experience...


	2. Chapter 2

***** I don't own any part of WWE expect my OCs in this story*** **

**Chapter 2 **

**Adah's POV **

My father had finally gave me the "speech" again. Ughh! I don't know how many times he has to tell me this. I feel this way for a reason he just don't understand, a big girl living in this small world and society judging you at every turn.

At times I really don't believe I belong here..."I just wanted to tell you that you are beautiful just the way you are." my father stated again..."Your supposed to say that, your my father.."

"That's not true sweety. I wish you can see how beaut.." I stopped him right there and went out of the passenger seat saying goodbye and I love you. Heading towards the mall doors. I didn't even look back. I was about to walk in a store that Donnie and Denise said they was going to be in. "I can't believe I'm doing this.."

I walked into a store and I bump into someone, it was a women who seemed to be in her 20's. She was mocha skin color and was a bigger girl to and REALLY pretty. She also had green eyes shaped like my fathers. "Sorry" I said shyly to her. But she smiled and said "It alright girl."

Then looked around for a second to see of someone was watching us and said. "Some things are meant to happen, it's called destiny." She winked and it and walked the other way. "OKAI that was a little weird."

I walked into the store and I saw Denise and Donnie trying on some clothes. I looked down on my way there because I felt people staring at me.

I hate when they do that, that's one reason I hate to go outside. People watch me and judge me without getting to know me.

Hell I don't even know. The only thing is that I been told is that I'm fat and because of that I'm consider ugly and disgusting. I mean that's who I'm trying to please right? To be accepted.

Yea I got my two girls and my family but. Try going out in public only sometimes and being around people who judge who of how you look.

"Hey SUG!" Donnie said

"Hi" I said in a low voice not wanted for people to look over.

"Girl you better come over here!" Denise said through the dressing room.

Oh lord. I shook my head walking toward them.

"And how are you this fine morning." Donnie said sitting down helping Denise look for an outfit.

"I am good." I said plainly

"You must not be since you're wearing a long sleeve shirt in this hot weather!" she said

"Well I don't like to show off anything."

"Adah, I am not saying have to just have your nipples covered. Show what your momma gave! Now put this on" Donnie gave me and dress..

"It's a dress…" I said looking at her like she was crazy

"No shit, it's a shirt." Denise said walking out of the dressing room.

"I don't do dresses."

"So what, Adah you're almost 18 you do know that right." Denise said

"Yes, I know." I replied

"And you NEVER wore a dress before! This is the time because this party is.."

"SHH!" Donnie stop Denise from saying something.

"Party? What party? Nope, nope, nope I don't do parties." I was not about to go to no party with a bunch of people I don't know.

"To bad because it your graduation party at you house tonight."

"Denise!" Donnie yelled at her.

"What! Why wasn't I inform about this!" I stand up saying to both of them. I felt myself heating up for no reason.

"Clam down. Mommy was in it too and also dad. It was supposed to be a surprise but someone's big mouth opened." Donnie said looking at Denise.

"I …I can't" I said to myself starting to pace bath and forth

"Relax we invited some people from the school to come to the party." Denise said

"You what!" I yelled at them. I could feel myself getting and my head weightless. It was like something was taking over me until my vison went blank….

My eyes flittered open and I heard voice.

"Her powers are coming in stronger already." I heard one said that sounded like Donnie's

"And that's a good thing right?" l heard another voice that sounded like my girl Denise.

"No, and Yes. She just have to control. It almost time." My ears started to hear a little things more clearly.

"Almost time for what?" I said getting up slowly "And why are we in the car? I thought we was at the mall." I felt myself still dizzy holding my held.

"Umm it's almost time for the party! And plus the mall was getting too crowded in that store." Donnie said

"Did I faint?" I looked at them but they just looked at each other saying nothing.

"Are you guys going to say anything?" I asked

"Ugh…yea you fainted." Denise said

"Well, since were going home we can at least turn on the radio." I reach the knob, trying to find a station. I stopped at one and it was daily new 34.4.

"**We bring to you breaking new that Central Mall had been evacuated on strange accounts. The customers at Clothes Fab said the ground felt like an earth shake and the glass display shatter instantly. No one know who or what cause this suspicious act or.."**

"Hey! Why you turn that off! Wait. Wasn't we just at that same exactly store in the mall what happen?" I wanted to know.

"Wee.. We don't."

"We don't know we left before that happen." Donnie said

"You guys are acting weird...but whatever I'm taking a nap." I said laying back down.

**3****rd**** POV: **

"**I can't believe we got away with that."** Donnie said using her diviner powers talking to Denise without moving her mouth**. **

"**True that. I thought we was busted."** Denise answered back with hers. They were mind-talking to each other so they won't wake up Adah.

"**You do know her time to know is coming soon right?"** Denise said

"**I know, but you know it's not our place to say anything about the prophecy."** Donnie said driving onto the freeway

"**You're right." **

"**Trust me, I don't want to continue this lie with her either. We all four was destine as friends even though Tamia is on a mission she is still looking at for her and so are we. We are her guardians to protect her until she know how to use her power and united the kingdom." **

"**And also marry one of kings as well. How would** **you think she will take that?"** Donnie smiled to herself.

"**She can't married until her 21 birthday you do remember right." **

"**Yeah, but her life is already made for her and what if she doesn't like none of the 3?" **

"**She will."** Donnie was stopped at the red light and turned looking at the next Queen of their unseen world land and united the, Werewolves, Vampires, and Diviners of the realm.

"She had too…" She said out loud turning her head back on the road as the green light came on.


	3. Chapter 3

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas*****

**Chapter 3: **

**Adah's POV **

It was in the most beautiful room I could imagine more fit for a Queen. I found myself on a Queen Size bed that the pillows felt like clouds. I got up from the bed and my door out of no wear. I was a bit scared.

"Hello?" I looked down at my feet and I was wearing heels…

"How the hell…." I said to myself. I walked towards the full mirror and I was wearing a red and black dress. It was more of a ball gown that made my chest popped out even more. I turned away looking at the full view and honestly I loved it.

"Adah…" I heard a whisper come through the open door. I shook it off thinking I was hearing things.

"Adah…" there it was again.

"Who's there?" I said

"Adah…" I was really getting scared, but was curios at the same time. I walked towards the door to see who was calling my name but nobody was there. The giant hallway were empty, but by the look of it, I was in some type of castle. The hallways were dark but yet brighten by the beautiful art work that seem like they were moving.

"Adah my Queen…" I heard the voice again down the hall this. The voice was like a man's voice but…more than one. I walked down further in the hall and I came across three doors. All three doors was beautiful decorated in lavishing colors. The first door said my name first. I walked up to it and it had a stone in front. It was shaped almost like an eyes and it was a chocolate brown

"Adah...come to me, my love." it said my name. It sounded as sweet as candy and made me feel sure of everything in the world. Then I turned my attention to the second door. It also had a stone in front shaped like an eye.

The color was a beautiful cold blue, but once I stared into the stone. The eye color soften like it was mesmerize by me.

"Adah…come to me, my love." it said. Its voice sounded raspy but in a way that excited me and tapping into side I didn't know I had. The voice made me feel I can do anything and I don't have to care what everybody else think of it. That's when the third door said

"Adah…com to me, my love." The third door said to me in a baritone voice. The voice sounded so sexy. The door also as well had a stone in front of it and shaped like an eye. The color was grey. Not the typical color of an eye but it was voice made me feel my extra meat was to be embrace. I stepped back and took a view of all three doors and on the very top that says in cursive… "_**Choose the heart of the door that blooms, and once was cold ice." **_

"Adah…Come to me, my love." All three doors said at once. That's when I turned around and saw the mirror looking at me. It was me but then again it wasn't. My reflection was walking towards me but she was walking to me confidently and with a crown on her head, that had the three stones that the door had. But it was another one at the tip top of the crown it was the color black but it turned into more than one color. The reflection eyes turning into a rich green color. Then turn into a red bloody color. My reflection pointed at something that was apparently behind me. I turned around and it was dark shadows coming after me. I tried running as fast as I can away from them but they was catching up.

They finally had catch me into corner. I screamed as loud as I could and the windows started to shattered and I could feel my body heat rising. I looked at my hands and fire was coming out of them. The dark shadows face turned dim and expression turned into fear.

"Help me!" I scream "Help me!"

"Adah! Adah!" I felt someone hands one me and it was Donnie.

"Are you ok?" I looked at my surrounding and we was still in the car…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a bad dream again." I said to her

"Well, were home and you need to get ready for the party." Donnie got out of the car and it seem like Denise already was in the house. I got out of the car as well and for some reason it just felt like something or someone was following me. I shook the nerve off and try to get my mind together for the party I didn't even want…


	4. Chapter 4

****** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas******

**Chapter 4 **

**3****rd**** POV **

"Her time is almost here Adofo." Lord Weithe said

"Not now…She's not ready." Adofo said, not wanting his daughter knowing about her other world.

Lord Weithe was in his human form talking to his old friend Adofo. They was in a secret place in his household so they wouldn't be heard

"Brother, I know it's hard but I told you, the Dark Masca would be coming for her. Her powers are getting too strong for this world and she needs to know how to control them." Lord Weithe knew his old friend wasn't ready to give his daughter away yet, but the prophecy must be fore filled. As for Adofo he was already scared when on his wedding day his friend told him his only daughter will have the mark of the Yeli. Meaning she is going to be the future Queen of their world. Now her time is nearing and he doesn't want his daughter to take such a big responsibility.

"You don't know. She's is my only daughter."

"And she is also the Future Queen of our world. The ONLY one who can bring peace to the realms, old friend. Please listen very soon her powers will be too much for her to handle without her control. Also, if she doesn't know how to control them real soon the Dark Masca will have control over her." Lord Weith said trying to get Adofo to realize it is going to happen with or without him. They was in a secret chamber in Adofo home in the human world. Both man was seating with no ease.

"The three kings are ready to see her."

"The three wild beast is more fitting than kings." He said getting up walking around in a little circle thinking.

"You do know one of those wild beast is your future son in law."

"Anyone else but them!" Adofo slammed his hand on the counter. He didn't too well care for them. Their families was the one to tear the peace away from the land. Now his daughter must married one of the by her 21st birthday and ruled by her side. He meet the kings before and when he did he did not like what he saw. Their heart was cold with greed and cockiness.

"How can she marry one of them? Their hearts are so impure."

"And it is she that can only bloom their hearts. Now, please clam down brother, she is only 17. The marriage won't be official until she turns 21. The person that she choose will not only rule with her but will give his once cold heart to her and it will bloom as flowers in the spring. They can't hurt her Adofo. She is almost 18 and her time is coming. Sooner than you think…"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is our enemies are coming tonight…that's why I came to warn you. I will stay for this "party" for extra protection. Yes, I know Denise and Donnie are good but I'm afraid their powers are not strong enough to handle this type of darkness."

"You can stay, but they are not taking my daughter..." Adofo said.

"Good our enemies can't stand a chance."

"Not only them." He said

"Then who?" Lord Weithe said when Adofo was about to go into a portal in their house.

"The three wild beast." Adofo said walking through the blue portal while Lord Weithe laugh and shook his hair.

***** Short I know but I wanted to get something in. Please comment and see how you are liking the story. The comments are my muse!****


	5. Chapter 5

****** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC's hope you enjoy******

**Chapter 5: **

**Adah's POV **

I can't believe they're having a party for me. I didn't sign up for a party just time in the house just how I like it. Plus inviting people I barley know and do not associate with. I was in the bathroom staying at the clothes that Donnie and Denise bought me from the mall. They both busted in the door and their faces was not pleasing.

"Adah. Why aren't you dress yet?" Denise said

"There is no way I'm wearing that piece of fabric." I said staring at the outfit

"It is just skinny jean and a sleeveless shirt." Donnie said

"Key word. Sleeveless." I did not want to wear that at outfit. I did I mentation I did not want to join this party!

"NOPE!" I said to them. I got up from the tub edge and walking into my room…

**3****rd**** POV: **

"**She needs to wear that outfit! She's meeting them at the party!" **Denise said in frustration.

"**I know! The first impression is the best and we have to make this a good one."** Donnie said talking to her in her powers.

"**Now there only one way…"** Donnie looked at Denise but she was confuse.

"Just play along." She said out loud. She walked into Adah's room and saw Adah laying on her bed watching tv not even attempting of getting dress.

"Adah, I know you won't wear it but can you at least try it on for us. You wouldn't have to give me a birthday gift." Donnie was trying to plead with her. As Adah looked at her and rolled her eyes. Ever since Adah's turned 16 she gain the 'attitude' of her mother's genes.

"Listen here Adah. You're going to wear these clothes weather you like it or not!" Donnie stared into Adah's eyes and like it was magic she went straight into the bathroom and close the door.

Donnie shook her head.

"I can't believe you use magic on her. You know we are not allowed to do that!" Denise said rushing over to Donnie.

"I had to. Lord Weithe said to anything to make her look her best tonight!"

The door opened and it was Adah. She was wearing black strapped open toe heels and dark skinny jeans. Her shirt was a sheer with a see through of her chest a little.

"Oh moomy! You look fiery!" Denise said but Adah didn't say anything just stared into the wall.

"Hello?"

"She's still under the spell I casted." Donnie went over to her makeup box and handed Denise her case.

"Now it's time for her to really slay."

**20 minutes later: **

**Adah's POV**

"What the? How the? Donnie! Denise!" before I knew it I was in the outfit that they bought for me at the mall. I heard them coming into my room and they was in the door way clueless.

"How they hell you guys put this on me!"

"We don't know. You tell us." Denise said. I was looking at myself in the mirror and I didn't feel comfortable.

"The party is about to start. Now quite your winning and come down!" Donnie said. I didn't want to go down there looking like this and I also didn't want to be the center of attention and with this I would be…

"You better come down before we tell mommy on you." They didn't have to say another word I walked out of my room and was so nervous. But for some reason a little voice in my head to me to go down there.

"Let's get this over with…" I said with my friends.

**10 minutes later: **

It wasn't even 15 minutes into the party and I was already to bed. People was dancing and partying and I was in the back trying to stay to myself. That's when I heard a voice…one of the voices that was in my dream. I shook it off and continued to mind my own business and decided to get some juice. I was walking towards the table, then suddenly I felt myself almost falling but a pair of arms stop my body from hitting the ground.

"Oh my goodness." I didn't look at the stranger trying to catch my breath as I was still in his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention, thank…you." I finally looked at the man and his eyes was the first thing I saw. It was like a beautiful grey stone…like the one in my dream…

*****Cliff hanger! I know, I know but comment and see how you like the story so far!*****


	6. Chapter 6

***** I don't own any part of the WWE expects my OC's**** **

**Chapter 6: **

**Adah's POV **

I couldn't help but keep looking into his starling grey eyes. His touch gave me goosebumps and was still hold me in the position that I almost fell. He help me stand completely up but he was still holding me. The handsome stranger smiled at me and I couldn't say anything. My mind just went blank.

"Hey there." When I heard his voice my heart almost skipped a beat. I just stared at him saying nothing. He was so beautiful. His jet black hair was tied into a bun and facial hair on his face that shaped his jawline perfectly.

"You should watch it there. Don't want a beautiful girl like yourself to slip and fall." He said to me. Our closeness was making my body doing something strange.

"Thank you for….wait did you just call me beautiful?" I asked

"Yes you are." I gotten a complete look at him and he tall and ton and muscular shape. He was wearing dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that had a V-neck.

"Thank you. Nobody ever called me beautiful before."

"Well, it about time someone has." He said.

"I'm sorry for staring but I feel like I have meet you before?" His eyes seemed too familiar like I knew them all my life. I shook my head at the thought.

"Never mind it was probably just from a ..."

"A dream." He finish my sentence and continued "I should be going. I'll see you soon babygirl." He winked at me and walked away. I couldn't pick up from what he was saying. 'See you soon?' what did he mean by that? I was so caught up that I didn't see who was behind me until…

"Oops. I'm sorry." I said to the person I bumped into.

"No it all ok, sweetheart." I felt myself blush. I didn't see his face until I looked up. It wasn't until I was stunned again. His chocolate brown eyes stared into mine.

"umm.. I should…I should." I couldn't help but repeat myself because his presence had me stunned. He also had black hair but on the other side of it was blonde. His body was slender and was wearing band tee-shirt with black cargo shorts.

"I'm sorry …I should go…" I was about to leave until he caught my hand and stop me. I looked at his hands and it was like a spark between me and this stranger.

"Not so fast, can I be in the presence of a beautiful girl." He smiled at me and pulled me in close. This had to be a joke. Two guys in the same night saying I'm beautiful? Has hell frozen over? Where are the flying pigs? Beside my heart was racing fast because he push me close to his body and my body was feeling like it was going crazy again. I was trying so hard not to blush.

"I see someone is blushing. At least I know now that you think I'm charming." He said.

"And what makes you think I'm blushing because of you?" I said with a tone in my voice.

"I know a lot more than you think."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I looked back up and he was gone…

"Ok, that was weird?" I said to myself. Today had already been enough this party and two handsome strangers here and said I was beautiful. It must be the end or they must needed glasses.

"Adah!" Donnie called me over by the drinks and I didn't wanted to be spotted by them. It was already bad enough this party was for me. That's when I heard my father's and mother voice.

"Settling down everyone!" My father said as the crowd gotten quite. Oh my goodness….

**3****rd**** POV **

Everyone went quite to pay attention to Adah's father who seemed like was about to say something.

"I wanted to say we are all here because of one person. A beautiful young lady that I watch grow every day and who I loved since my wife," he grabbed his wife and continued "the love of my life said she was having our baby. Now I know she's here right now because I just saw her. Adah's why won't you come up here and let everyone see how beautiful you are." When he looked in the crowd but at the last second he said his last word he felt her presence gone…

"I can't believe he was about to do that!" Adah was outside at the park that was near her house. She needed to go.

"What part of I don't like attention don't they understand!" She was getting so heating that she could feel herself getting hot in the cool weather. That's when the tree and leaves started to blow as a group of black birds flew across her head. She was feeling herself blacking out. Until she felt something touch her leg. Adah snapped out of it and saw it was a white baby tiger.

"Ah!" she jumped at little and was shocked of how in the world a baby tiger come in this number hood and this area. But the baby tiger bowed and cuddled up against her. She didn't flitch when it came up to her.

"Who do you belong to?" she looked on his neck and saw a gold collar and the description imprinted on it said it belong to '_**The Queen'**_

She was confuse of the name.

"The Queen. Where did you come from?" It licked her and was motioning her to a path of a walkway in the park. She decided to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed a little and she was walking onto the path and it was already dark but the streets lights was her only guide. That's when the tiger walked up to a stranger that was sitting underneath a tree, Adah couldn't see him completely only his figure. She could only see the strangers back.

"I see you found your pet." The man said with a raspy voice.

"Uh no he's not my pet." I said. The man chuckled and got up from the ground and was looking at her face to face. Her eyes widen for it was like she seen this man before. She was speechless of his rough looks was making him more attractive to her. Her leather jacket covering his broad shoulders and scruffy beard as his blondish hair in a messy style. He smiled at her and her heart was beating fast.

"Sorry for not introducing myself in front of royalty." He said

"Wait what? Royalty? What do you mean by that?" she said with confusion

"They haven't told you yet? Well I might get in trouble for this but I always do."

"What are saying?" she said

"Let's just say it's finally nice to meet you my Queen." He said. Adah's face was priceless…


	7. Chapter 7

****** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC's**** **

**Chapter 6: **

**Adah's POV**

This had to be a crazy man I was talking to.

"Ok you crazy and I think that's my cue to leave." I was about to leave but my feel couldn't move.

"What the!"

"Not so fast toots. You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not." He said

"How the hell are you doing this!?" I was freaking out wanting to get out of it.

"Let's just say I'm not from this world."

"Like hell you're not!" I said trying to move from my spot but my feet didn't budge

"You're not either. You may have been born in this world but you are part of another. Your parent's world. I am one of the kings of the realm. As you're world call me the bloodsucking..umm …."

"Wait you're a Vampire!" I said in fear

"You can say that." He said plainly

"I'm going to die…" I was in full flight fear I wanted to get home and I wanted to be nowhere near this crazy man.

"You're not going to die. I can't kill someone who might be my wife, now that would be stupid."

"What the hell are you talking about…." Did he just say what I thought he just said?

""Oh yea the two other guys you meet Justin Bieber and Samoan Superman their kings too and you're destined to be with one of us because you the future Queen of our World."

"Ok…you are on that good Kush because I'm completely normal because someone over here is talking crazy."

"Really, your normal then how would you explain the dreams" that caught me off guard.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Any one can say that I said to myself

"Alright…" he step closer to me and continued "then why would you explain this…" that's when out of no where he place his lips onto mine and my whole body began to shake and my body felt like it was on fire in a good where and then I had a vison…. I has looking onto a crowd and it was people dress in the finest of clothing and trumpets playing. In distance I saw my mother and father smiling in awe of what it appears to be me like the rest of the crowd. It was on a throne in wearing a crown just like the one in my dream. The kneeling right before me three men was bowing their heads and all three of them had crowns. I look over to my right and it was another throne and right beside it was a king crown. I looked by onto the crown and they was repeatedly saying "All hail Queen Adah, All hail Queen Adah."…

That's when his lips came off of mine and I was back into where I was.

"What was…that?"

"You felt that didn't you." He said looking into my eyes

"Yes…but how did…what was?"

"The prophecy say every time you kiss one of the three kings you will have vison. One with the past. The other present meaning what happening right now that you don't know about. And finally the future and I guess that one is me. The times you blacked out was because you couldn't control your powers"

"Powers?"

"Yes, powers that you had since birth"

"But…everything that I know…was a lie?" I said

"Pretty much princess." I was in owe but in anger as hell that my parents kept it from me. All my life the feeling that I had a since I didn't believe here all those dreams that I needed to go to counseling for because it was driving me insane was all because I didn't belong here…

"Adah!" I turned around and realize I was free from his spell.

"Now you wanted to let me go." I said to him

"That's all you sweet cheeks" he winked at me and I shook my head.

"Adah!" someone yelled I saw from a distance that it was my father coming up to me. I didn't want to hear what he had to saw so I became to walk away.

**3rd POV: **

Her father was extremely worried until he found her talking to someone… He came closer and saw it was one of the kings and he shook his head knowing this is not good.

"Adah!" he yelled for her but she turned away walking away from here. He started to run and stop by Dean saying

"What the hell did you tell her!?" he said to him

"What I told her was the truth." Dean said putting his hands into his pockets. Her father caught up to her and Dean wasn't far from them.

"Adah listen to me I had to keep you safe from.."

"The truth! All my life I was lied to! "She was so frustrated you could see the redness coming to her light skinn face.

"Adah clam down." He father knew this was not about to be pretty.

"Clam down…you WANT ME TO CLAM DOWN!" that when Adah's eyes was changing to pure black. Something was coming over her and her power was getting out of wack.

"Please clam down. You're getting too overwhelm right now and your also anger and that's not a good combination." He said trying to get her to calm now but it wasn't working. The tree starting to blow as crazy gush of wind came around them hard.

"Damn you should have told her form the beginning man"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Adah's father said. That when everything stop when someone was holding her from behind. Adah instantly relax her body and fainted but the man was holding her from her fall. It was Roman that made her claim now. His touch made her snap out of it and fainted. He lifted her up and carried her into his arms. He looked over at Dean shaking his head to him knowing he was wrong for what he told her.

At that moment Lord Weithe came up to him along with Seth and he said "Now that she knows…" looking at Dean with a stare but Dean blew it off and he continued "I think it's time for her to see a part of the World she never known. The prophecy is about to reveal itself to not only her but us as well…"


	8. Chapter 8

****** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC's**** **

**Chapter 8: **

**Adah's POV **

My eyes was opening my eyes from where I was and the first thing I saw was the sunrise outside. The balcony was only and the site was beautiful I sat up and didn't recognize the room I was in.

"Whoa…" I looked around and I was in the biggest room I ever been in. The walls was decorated in golden brown and beautiful white drapes. The paintings was almost as big as the walls then I saw a familiar face on one of the paintings… I step out of the bed and walked up closer. He was a young boy that was in a fancy outfit with the style of a marine he was wearing a small crown standing beside a King and Queen. The boy had features of the king. Standing beside the Queen was a young girl as well that had features of the young boy with the Queen as well. Then I realize who the boy reminded me of…

"oh my goodness."

"Glad to see you awake." I turned quickly as I heard a voice. There was a women that was wearing a long dress shirt that fitted her hips just right and black leggings and her stance was confident contrasting of her plus size figure. She was gorgeous, but then I remember she looked familiar as well.

"Wait…you're the women I bumped into at the mall." I said

"Yes, and I see you found your father in the picture." She pointed to the painting as I looked back up at it.

"That's him…wow" I was speechless I always saw my father in his work uniform never something fancy like that.

"Are those my…"

"Grandparents…yes." She said simply

"Then who is the young girl. She looked a lot like."

"Me" she finish my sentence and continued "That's because she is."

"I'm so confuse."

"I know honey. It's finally nice to meet my niece. It's been a while since I seen you sugarplum." She said I took a seat back on the bed and she follow.

"Look I know you brain is going haywire but your father had to keep this place a secret for you."

"But why?"

"Before you was born. There was a war between our family and the Drakins the leader Lord Randal wanted this land for years and finally had the number and sucked the power out of the great sorcerers and witches. He was too powerful that our family was not strong enough. Soon your grandparents had to make a decision but they didn't know what to do. The war was soon beginning so they went the ancients, there they revealed a prophecy that with the help of three kings they will win but have to give up their titles to them until a girl from our family had the mark of the Yelie will ascend to the throne and the realms will come together of the three kings and live in peace. Therefore she is destine to marry the three wild beast when the moon hits on her 21st birthday. If not…"

"If not what?"

"She will be the bride of Lord Randal and the Yelie mark will turn completely dark with nothing but pure evil in her heart. You have the mark of the Yelie. That birthstone you have on your chest it's connected to your heart that why its shaped like a crown. You are destine to be Queen."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I am no Queen.

"I can't be Queen. I know nothing of this world. Please let me go home…" I was about to walked outside the door until someone came it. It was my mother…

"Thank you Tracie…I think I need to finally have this talk to my daughter." I looked at my mother and I saw the role model of my life the women whom I looked up to all my life…Then only one I still trusted. My Aunt Tracie…apparently…. Left the room and it was my mother and I alone.

"Sit.." I sat door on a bench couch and she stand across from me.

"Mom I don't.."

"I know you don't but let me say. I'm sorry but I too. I wanted you to live a normal life. You should have heard it from us but someone beat us to it."

"The man that I might man."

"It not like that." My mother explain

"Like What!? My whole life it planned out for me and I have no say. Why me why couldn't it not be me." I was not liking this whole Queen thing.

"I said the same thing when I married your father." I looked up at her when she said that with confusion on my face.

"I didn't met your father until we got married. I know how you feel a little. Having you whole life ahead of you without your permission. I was against it marrying your father. I didn't know what he even looked like, but when I walked down that aisle and finally saw him…it just felt right." I then remember the two men I met and the kiss from the stranger form the park who told me about this from the beginning.

"Baby, I'm not telling you to do it. Just a try in your own time. If you wanna leave and go come the…

"No… no I don't want to go home." My mother eyes was shocked when I said that.

"When I woke up from that bed…it felt right…" I said to her

**3****rd**** POV **

Adah's mother was shocked of what she said.

"But I'm not marrying one of them." Adah said…. Her mother shook her head and laugh knowing her daughter is going to fall in love with one of them and already seeing herself in her daughter and the process she went through when she was marrying her father.


	9. Chapter 9

****** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC's"*****

***** I wanted to say that this summer I'm going to see Money in the bank live in my hometown! I am literally going to faint. Haven't seen my babies live since they was in the shield! I am sooooo excited XD******

**Chapter 9:**

**3****rd**** POV **

Adah wasn't having she can't imagine being force to marry someone she hardly knows.

"Mother I'm not you….i can't marry someone I hardly know."

"But you felt something didn't you when you was with one of them one at a time." Adah didn't want to admit that she did felt something but she knew it was what everybody think or thought it was.

"Mom they don't want to be with me. They want the crown and I don't have to for that. Can you just accept me being Queen…"

"Honey if you don't marry one of them by you 21st birthday your powers will completely turn dark and you will have to marry but not one of them…" Her mother pause and Adah looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean I have to eventually marry…"

"The prophecy says if you don't marry one of the three by you 21 birthday…you will turn completely dark and you will have to marry the Dark Lord….Randy." he mother said

"So I'm screwed either way…."

"Don't think of it like that. Remember you have 3 years to get to know them."

"They're not coming near me again… Now can you please leave mom." Adah didn't want to hear it. She couldn't believe that her mother was asking her to do this.

"Ok…before I leave. All I'm asking for is to at least try sweety. If I had to choose you wouldn't be in this mess but it was out of my control. Trust me, I was livid because I didn't want my child to find love for herself not someone saying she has to married this person."

"So you don't love dad…"

"Of course I do. I'm just saying you have time with them I didn't have that luxury. Is it still fair? Hell no. But you not trying is not what a Thims do." She said to her daughter

"A what?" she was confuse and her mother smiled.

"That's your real last name Thims backwards for Smith. And the reason why we named you Adah because it means beautiful adornment one that is rare and status. My beautiful daughter you are just that and more. As well your middle name Evenee meaning young fighter. I knew as soon as I found out you was a girl and the first time I held you in my arms you were going to be very important for this world and my heart as well. Also my real name is Askui and your father is Adofo. We had to change our names to start a new life and so the Dark one can't find you." Askui lift her daughter chin.

"Your family history is full of royalty on your father's side but ass kicker on my side. Either way were both fighters and you are a fighter." Her mother wanted to give her only child the world and wanted her not to be with the one with the mark of the Yeli but she knew she had to choice.

"I'll try…." Adah said softly with a small smile.

"That my fighter." Askui smiled backed at her. Adah didn't really want to do it but she knew she had to. She only met them once and she looked like a complete idiot. She thought

"No you didn't." they both heard a voice at the door and there appeared Seth in jeans and a black bank t- shirt with his hair up. Adah stared at him and she wasn't the only one that was staring Seth himself gaze at her beauty. Her mother saw and could feel the noticeable chemistry in the room. Adah had only met him once and there was already knowing between her and Seth and her Mother can tell.

"Well I should let you to alone." She walked out of the room and both of them didn't say nothing. Once she close the door Adah broke the eye contact first and walked to the balcony without saying a word.

Roman followed her to the balcony as she was leaning on the edge seeing the sunlight rise for it was still early morning.

**Adah's POV: **

I don't know how to explain it but I never felt so nervous in my life…. I didn't know he followed me to the balcony until he came right beside me.

"What do you want" I really didn't want to be bother by him or the other two right now.

"I just wanted to see if you was alright."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Whoa for someone all shy you sure have some attitude."

"Attitude?." I looked at him clamly "What attitude…" Seth smiled and said "Nevermind."

"Your majesty." I heard a voice behind us and it was a guard.

"Lord Weithe will care to see you and the others two as well." He nodded his ahead and at the man and the guard bow and looked towards my way.

"Princess." He bowed at me and walked out.

"I guess I'm going to have to get use to that." I said

"Excuse me princess but I have some affairs to attend to." He bowed and was on his way and I return and stared off in the sunrise.

I looked down and I saw there was a garden. It was beautiful as well and down there I saw the man that kiss me…my first kiss out but a lone tree by the river as he was throwing pebbles in the river like he didn't have a care in the world. I touch my lips closing my eyes and remembering the bliss I was in when he kiss me. It felt amazing that I wanted him to kiss me again.

"Thinking of me much?" I quickly open my eyes turn around it nobody was there.

"Hello?" I said I turn back around to the tree and he was there no more.

"Right here." I turned back and there he was leaning against the sideway…

"I didn't properly introduce myself, the name's Dean." He wink at me and right there I knew he was going to get me into trouble the most out of all three of them. Someone please help me…


	10. Chapter 10

***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas, only my lovely Oc's*****

**Chapter 10: **

**Adah's POV **

"I didn't ask for a name." I said not wanting to deal with him.

"Come on, your majesty" he bowed down playfully. "We have to get to know each other sooner or later." As much as I didn't want to believe it I knew he was right. But that wasn't going to stop me from ignoring him as much as I can.

"Plus, you should treat you me well," he said as he heard him creep up behind me. His voice was making my body react in a way I didn't know before. "Especially, since we are going to be bonded forever when you turn 21." He was standing right behind me and I turn around towards him.

"Who said I was choosing you to be my husband? I don't even like you enough to be in the same room as you."

**3rd POV **

Dean couldn't help but grin at the princess, he knew she was not use to being like this and he wanted to push her buttons.

"Then why do I hear your heart beating so fast." He reply. Adah curse to herself and knew she might have been caught, but she wasn;t going to back down.

"Maybe it's beause you impulse me enough to that point." Usually Adah never talked like that to anybody. She was always this shy girl, but when's she's around Dean, it made her more feisty.

"That's cute, but I know you're attracted to me." Dean said and continued coming even closer to Adah. There was no space in between them and for a moment Adah didn't want it to stop. "I know you want me to kiss you again. Hell, I even bet you want me to take off your clothes and destroy you in that bed." He growled running his lips on her neck, smelling her lust right off of her.

"You couldn't handle me if you tried." Adah sad becoming her true self.

"Please, I can smell the virgin in you." They was looking at each other intensely. That's when Dean started to notice her eyes was turning blue, just like his eye color. He brush his lips over hers, making the moment more intense.

"Do you like me now?" he said with his raspy voice against her lips.

"How about you kiss me again, and I might consider it." She said as she licked the bottom of his lips as he growled again putting his hands on her hips, pulling them closer than they already was. Adah's mind was going haywire, she never acted this way before. Her confidence for some reason was staring to come out. Her eyes was becoming of an icy dark blue and he body was getting out of control. They was about to share another passion kiss until someone interrupted them.

"What the hell do you what!?" Dean loudly said at the door and the man that was in the sideway was Roman.

"You know damn well Lord Weithe needs to speak to us. So I suggest to get your ass out here." Roman said and Adah's looked back at where Dean was and he was gone. She thought she was going crazy.

"Yeah, he does that, a lot." Roman said seeing that her eye color was going back to brown again. He figure Dean was going to get her first, but he wanted his time with her. When he meant her at the party it was just a chemistry there.

"Hi…" she said getting a little nervous. She had to admit to herself he was a beautiful sight to see.

"How are you feeling?" he as with his baritone voice that made Adah's back shiver.

"Better than yesterday, thank you." She said walking towards the bed sitting down. Roman close the door behind him thinking this might be his only chance alone with her before the other too.

"Look, I knew you think it's a lot, but you get used to it. It just one day at a time." He said sitting next to her on the bed.

"That's easy for you to say. You lived in this life, raise in it born in it. I wasn't, plus I only know you are just being nice to me because you have too, just to be the only King." She said knowing the three of them are only just trying to win her heart just to get the crown.

"They may seem right to you but that's not it. Adah, we are bound to you. You might think your destiny is already set for you, but it's up to you of what you make out of it." Roman said to her and she felt at ease a little.

"I must leave before I get into trouble just like Dean. See you soon princess." He said bowing down and took her hand. She thought he was going to just shake her hand but he pulled her close to him to the point it was no room in between them, he looked ag her eyes and kiss her hand softly for a moment he stay her dark brown eyes turning grey just like his and when he moved away from her body her eyes returned to normal. He was really curious of why. He walked out of the room and Adah's shook her head wondering what the hell just happen. It was just like her mind went blank for moments. All she remembers is her arguing with Dean then it went blank and Roman came in talked to her a moment then just walked out without saying bye….

****** uh oh seems like someone can't remember her little moments with the guys. Her powers might be just too much. REVIEW PLEASE******


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**3****rd**** POV**

Adah was glancing at the balcony wondering why her? Why this so called Prophecy choose her instead of further generations to come. Her mind was still confuse and didn't fully process what was going on, but ever since she been here she's felt like she belong here. In this strange world of vampires, wolves, and magical beings. She laughed at herself thinking this may not be bad at all, but then she remembered she was force to marry one of the three kings that's she already know. This only things is that she finds all three of them attractive, but according to her they really don't want to be with her because of her feelings but for the crown and she don't want to be with nobody who doesn't even truly like her let alone marry them.

"I got to get out of here." She mumbled to herself then headed straight out of the door. Not paying attention to castles treasure but wanting to get the hell out of it. She was in the main hall close to the exit until she stopped seeing people in the room she hide behind the corner hopinig they won't see here.

"I hope she's not made at us…" She heard a voice sound like her friends.

"If she knows yet. Let's just hope she's not. We are bonded by the prophecy." Adah took a pick to see who it was and it was her two bestfriend. She couldn't believe it. Her only friends was tied up to this the whole time, they was just pretending to be her friend. She held back tears from her face knowing she was alone in all of this, if she couldn't trust her family or friends who could she trust?

They left the room and she saw her moment to escape and did exactly that. She was running she didn't know where, but all she know it was far away from this place. She reach the gate out of the city but was out of breath she looked around and saw the city was like a village, just like the renaissance but also like the modern day. She slowly snuck out the gate and was clear for the open field and ran as fast as her heart could keep up….

**1 hour later…**

**Meanwhile at the castle: **

Seth was in the room with Roman, Dean, Lord Wieth and Adah's father was, discussing the future Queen. The Queen he might marry someday. His mind wasn't on the discussion but was focus on Adah's for someone his heart didn't feel right, like something was wrong in the castle. He wanted to kiss her while he was in the room with her but he didn't want to pressure her. He wanted to be king, but having to marry someone he hardly knows.

Yes he knows her family and everything but he doesn't exactly know her personally. He doesn't want to marry her and he's sure that Roman and Dean didn't either to become the only king in the realm, but it's just something about her that makes him want to get to know her. He smiled remembering the party the first time they met, she was so nervous and to be honest with himself he was too.

"What you thinking about Seth?" Lord Wiethe said

"Probably thinking about the princess." Dean simple said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not. Just something doesn't feel right.." he said. That's when a guard walked in the door with urgency.

"Sorry to interrupt, my Lords, but we can't find the Princess." Everyone stared at him especially Lord Adofo, her father,

"Where's my daughter!?" He yelled are the guard.

"Clam brother, she must not have gone far, Seth your instinct was right." Lord Wiethe said turning to Seth.

"Gather the guards and set out parties in search for my daughter. NOW!" Lord Adofo said to the guard as he heading out and continued "And you three, since one of you have a future with my only daughter and child you all are coming too."

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**Adah's POV **

I was starting to get scared because I had no idea where I was. The sun was setting and all I wanted was to go come and forget about this place. All I had on was the same outfit I had on at the party and exchange my heels with some sneakers.

"They really think I'm just going to let some damn prophecy dictate my life. I may be shy and all but I'll be damn if I have to be with and marry someone who doesn't even like me!" I was furious just thinking about it more and more. I felt my heart racing faster and faster. All the things my family and friends said to me was all a lie. They never told me the truth, and I was on my own. I was going through the woods and I saw this village straight ahead. The travel was bumpy and I didn't a place to stay for tonight.

"Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight." The town was quit and the houses lights was on. That's when I saw a sign saying **"THE INN" **

"Thank God…" I said to myself that's when I felt someone hand covering my mouth.

"HELP! …HELP" I tried saying the word then the stranger pushed me down.

"Look what we have here fellows, a wrench." A red headed bearded guy said to me. I was on the ground and four guys was surrounding me and I was frighten by them.

"Look, I have no money to give you." I said begging them not harm me.

"That's not the only thing we want." The men began to chuckled and the ring leader and a smirk on his face. I was completely disgusted and wanting to just leave.

"I don't think that a good decision." A man's voice said. The red-headed man looked behind and smiled. "This have nothing to do with you fella." He said pointing his finger into the man chest. He looked down at the man's finger and removed it from his chest and said this…

"I warned you."

That's when everything went blank….

**2 hours later: **

I woke up with the flairs of a fireplace and the warmth of a cover over me. I sat up and I instantly had a headache.

"Woah.."

"Don't get up to fast." I heard a male's voice coming into the room. He was lean and muscular with a long black sleeve shirt on and jeans. His frame hovered over me and I was frighten again.

"Don't be scared." He said looking at me with his hazel green eyes. He handed me a mug and I was hesistant to take it. "It's just hot chocolate." He chuckled. I slowly took it and had a sip, closing my eyes to its warmth to my mouth. I let out a moan that I could help, it was so delicious

"I'm glad you like it." He said

"Who are you?" I was curious of who was this handsome stranger; who had rescued me from them men in the ally.

"You beautiful can call me Randy."

"Adah…" we shook hands and I felt a heat of shock between us…


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait for my stories. Issues with writer's block and busy with work and school. Hope you guys can forgive me. My babies finally won the belt! I'm so proud of him! But still miss my Sethie :.( Enjoy **

*****I don't own any part of the WWE or it's personas. *****

**Chapter 12:**

**3rd POV **

She looked at his eyes for a long time and she saw such mysterious in him that was making her heart race every time she looked at him. This stranger just help her out with whatever those men were going to do with her in the alley. The question that was lingering in her mind was why? Why would a stranger help her? Yes, it's the moralistic thing to do but she was getting a vibe from him that it wasn't just that. She finally took her eyes off of his and spoke.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said quietly.

"It was no problem. I was just at the right place at the right time." He said

"May I ask why?" saying very bluntly. Randy gave her chuckled and was getting up.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Where are you from?" he asked completely ignoring her question

"I ask a question first. Plus, why would you want to know where am I from? I hardly know you."

"Why wouldn't I help you? You looked like you needed it. Also since you're a stranger in my home, I think it would be needed to ask where are you from because you don't look like your around here." He said. Adah stop in silent standing there knowing he was right.

"I honestly don't know where I'm from to be quit frank with you. All I know is that I have no one." She was coming to the realization that she had no one but herself.

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask why?" Randy said coming close towards her. She felt a strong energy between them but it wasn't like the other three…it was more of a dark, intense, sexuality. It was like the seven deadly sins had one emotion all together and was irresistible to not take. Her heart started to beat faster and his too. The was inches away from each other and Adah didn't want to look up into his eyes so she won't be tempted to kiss him.

"Adah…" He whispered in her ear as she trembling at his voice of temptation and he continued "You don't have to be afraid of me." He could feel the heat coming off of her and he was loving every minute of it.

"It's uhh…" she was trying to keep her body clam but nothing was working. "..long story." This wasn't her it was like another person was taking control of her body. She hardly knows this man and she already wanted him to fuck her.

He lifted up her chin slowly as she closes her and brushing his thumb gently across her lips. She opened her eyes slowly staring into his perfection as he was clinching his teeth trying to contain himself of not taking her right now on the floor beneath them. He leaned in closer lips almost touching hers. Her heart was racing faster than before as she closed her eyes once more hoping this handsome stranger steal a kiss from her soft lips…

_**BANG! BANG! **_

She quickly turned to the door and her heart sink to the depths.

"How the hell you find me!?" she said

"When you have powers like mine you can never get away sweetheart." Seth gave her a wink and she was disgusted but all three men including the site of her father.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He ran by her side and attempted a huge but she pushed away. He knew she still hasn't forgiven him yet but all he was worried about was getting her safe back home.

"I know you still haven't forgiven me but you need to know all I did was for your safety." Her father said

"He's right you know," Roman can into the room and continued "We was all worried about you."

"Yeah sweet cheeks," Dean stepped in, "don't get mad on your old man or any of us for that matter. You should be thanking him and us. Otherwise you probably would be dead by now." He took a bite out of his apple that he was eating…

"Oh shut up! I'm still alive and no harm was to me because of …" She turned her back where Randy was at and he was gone…

"Because of what honey?" Her father asked worrying.

"That's not possible he was just here. A man saved my life he name is Randy." She was so confuse knowing he was here.

"I think you need to sit down. You have been through a lot today and it's only natural for you to hallucinate things." Her father was trying to make her clam

"I'm not I know he was here! I'm not crazy." She felt herself getting over emotional as her eyes was becoming a dark red. Flames was circling around her. She couldn't stop it.

"Here we go again." Dean said

Lord Weithe finally stepped in and with a flick of his hand she fainted dropping her to the ground…

**Hours later…**

Her eyes were starting to flicker and she saw images of a familiar room. She hopes it was her home and everything was a dream, but it wasn't. It was her nightmare that is reality. Stuck in the same room that she didn't want to be nor the castle itself. She sat up knowing she black out again.

"I have to stop doing that." She said to herself. Then she remembered about the handsome stranger that saved her life…then left.

"Randy." She spoke softly his name. Closing her mouth remembering that they were just a few moments away from their lips colliding together. A smirk across her face wondering the ways of how he would make love to her body and her mind.

Other than his good deed it was just something sinful about him that she wanted to explore. A deadly side that she wanted to push. Meeting this man for some reason wanted to make her bad. In a way that can for fill her desires.

She started to imagine his presents there with her, slowly kissing on her neck to her shoulder.

"Adah..." She turned around quickly thinking it was him, only to be disappointed that it was in her mind.

The door opened and it was a servant girl.

"Umm who are you?" Adah asked the girl. She bowed and was quit nervous to speak to the princess.

"My lady, I was order to bring you your dress for tonight." The servant said keeping her head down.

"And what's tonight?"

"The Welcoming of you, ma'am. For nobles and ladies to meet you. A ball."

"They are seriously testing me from just burning down this damn castle. Take it back and tell them I'm not coming."

"But your majesty." The servant said

"Don't call me that, I'm just a girl. Now, just take the dress back to whoever got it and tell my father and the rest of the three selfish asshole's I'm not coming." She bowed then was leaving the room with the dress.

The door closed and she was finally alone again. How she wanted it.

"If they want me to go to that damn party they are going to have to pull me out of this room by force…" Adah said to herself. She was determined to make a statement to everyone. She didn't care about becoming queen all she cared about was getting back home and to find out where is Randy.

But little does she know someone from the outside has a steady eye on her…

*****PLEASE REVIEW! ** ***** **

*****Hope you guys loved it!*** **


	13. Chapter 13

*****I don't own any part of WWE or its personas*** **

**Chapter 13: **

**3****rd**** POV **

"That was too close!" Adah's father raises his voice. He was in the same room with the three kings and Lord Weith

"Calm down, we got her safe and sound. What's the big deal?" Dean said feeling annoyed with him.

"Well' you guy must not know then." He said

"Know what?" All three said in unison. Her father looked at Lord Weith saying "It's better that you tell them."

"Tell us exactly what?" Seth asked

"I want to know to." Roman said crossing his arms wanting to know what the hell they was talking about.

"He's talking about the Dark Lord." Lord Weith finally spoke up he came closer to the kings and continued. "The battle that was started with the Dark Lord, the evilest of all the realm. He's more powerful then I."

"Yes, we know who he is, why should be concern about somebody who we killed in the war?" Roman said confuse where this is going.

"You may have think you have killed him. Nobody can kill him, except the Once and True Future Queen of this land. What you don't know is as soon as he was supposedly vanish by the powers of you three and entangled himself into the prophecy with his dark magic." He said as the Three kings looked confuse as ever.

"Meaning that she has a fourth choice at choosing her husband and the next king of this land." Lord Adofo said to make clear that it wasn't just the three of them no more but four.

"How is this possible, I mean surly she would never go for the dark one." Seth said

"Then you don't know him well then. He is the Dark One for a reason, and with Adah feeling like she has no one and feels lied to she would rebel and go to him."

"Well, we just have to keep him away from her then." Dean said

"I'm afraid she already made an encounter with The Viper already…" Lord Weith said as the boy face was not a good one.

**Meanwhile in Adah's room:**

**Adah's POV**

I really didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go to this dumb party and I didn't want to be here! My first and last party I went to didn't end so well.

"Adah…" I heard someone whispering my name.

"Adah…" I heard it again this time it was getting clearer more towards the closet.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?" I said trying to see if this was a joke. Hell hopefully I'm on a reality for pranks about this whole scenario. It was like it was calling me and I had no control. I walked over the closet door and….

**1 hour later….**

**3****rd**** POV**

"What the hell!" Adah said to herself. She was at the banquet with short red body-con dress that had black wraps around it. Her hair was out flowing to her shoulders with her dark red lipstick. The only thing she felt good about was the mask she was wearing. The colors came along with the dress she got on and everyone else was wearing them. The room was huge and everything was draped in the finest gold. Every woman was wearing the fanciest dress and the men was wearing suit and tie with their own little swag to it. She walked around feeling nervous as hell with her legs and chest all expose. She never wore anything like this before, never even dared to wear even a tank top outside.

"How did I get down here in this…" She was trying to remember what happen to her after she heard that voice. That's when she felt a chill run down her body. The feeling she was having was slight of temptation of sinful thought. It was like a wire clicked on. The music started to play around and her hips couldn't help but was swinging from left to right getting it in motion. It was like the song was singing to her and she didn't care who say her dancing.

The thought of Randy watching made her heart race faster. Never has a man capture her eye and her mind. The only question maybe her heart. Even in such sort encounter her mind couldn't stop thinking about him. His stance, the way he looked at her with his intense eyes she could look away from. She wished he was here with her. That's when she felt a pair of hands on her hips and she still kept going. As she slowly turned around to the stranger she stopped what she was doing and stared at the lustful beautiful man that saved her…

"Randy…" A smirk appeared on his face and was still holding her waist now even more tightly. She gasped and slowly having her hands on his muscular arms to his neck to brushing her numb across his lips. Suddenly she was bold, and stepped closer to him. The chemistry off each other was so powerful that Adah's eyes was turning a dark bloody red s lust.

"Come with me…" he whispered in her ears and she followed after him…

****REVIEW! Hope up guys like this chapter!*****


	14. Chapter 14

****I do not own any part of the WWE or its personas*****

**Chapter 14:**

**Adah's POV **

I didn't know where he was taking me but all I know I wanted to be around him near him, it was like my body and mind was attracted in more than just a sexual way but in a much deeper. The only light we had was the full moon in the darkness that was surrounding us. He had my hand still and i was moving through the woods,but I wasn't focus on the mud, thorns, or bugs just him. Then that's where we approach a cabin. One that was so beautiful and had a very modern look to it. The fog was surrounding the place but the vibe was peaceful . My heart started to beat real fast as he open the door and the place looks so beautiful. The living room glowed by the fireplace that was lit, the brown furniture was laid with black silk pillows and designs.

"Randy…" i said to him but he just brought me closer to me to him…

They was so close that it was making Adah nervous, then she finally spoke " I wanted to tell you before you left so fast that, thank you for helping me with the guys who was about to do God knows what." He remained silent

**3rd POV **

Randy turned around and saw Adah standing there beautifully.

"She's so beautiful just like,,,," Randy said in his head but but shook it off.

"Have a seat" he said to her. She sat down legs shaking and all didn't know what to do as she put her hands together

"You look nervous"

"Me? Nervous? No." Adah ltry laughing it off.

"Way you are looking and the vibe that i am getting from you i would say that you're lying." Randy caught her red handed.

"Alright maybe i am, i just well this is going to sound embarrassing." Randy looked at her and said "Go for it."

Adah' took a deep breathe "Well, with you i feel safe. I feel like i can't trust nobody not even my own family, but for some reason i feel like i can trust you like i known you forever even if we only known each other for less than 12 hours." she continued "It's strange i know…" she looked down but he held her chin and brush her lips with his finger.

No it not." That's when he was leaning forward and she close her eyes kissing him passionately. As soon as they started kissing Adah's mind fast tracked.

**She was seeing a older women looking exactly like her with a crown on her head saying 'Randell my love' that's when Adah found herself alone seeing this women she turned around to see who was the woman that looked just like her was talking to and it was Randy. He was wearing a crown but it was a erie one full of darkness. **

**"Hada, my love come with me and let reign together, you don't have to marry anyone you don't want to...just me." Randy said her. That's when guards came in and Lord Weithe came in the room as well. Randy was about to attack him but Lord Loie, Lord Wiethe father, stop and froze Randy. **

**"Stop!" **

**"My Queen you can not do this! He is the dark one and with you marrying him it will but terror on this land, you need to marry one of the three we have chosen for you."**

**"BUT I LOVE HIM! He loves me for me! Not for my crown!" **

**"You can not escape from destiny my Queen!." **

**"AS LONG AS RANDELL LIVES MY HEART BELONG TO HIM! NO ONE ELSE!" Hada said. Adah was mind blown at this at was this her other life? **

**Lord Loie unfroze Randell and Queen Hada ran to his arms. **

**"My love are you ok?" Randell said to her. "It is I that should be asking that to you?' Hada ****said. **

"**If this is want you want my Queen i can not stop it." Lord Loie said with his back turned. Hada eyes became joyful. "But.. the council and I can not risk this unjustful love ruined this world. That's when one of the guards tried throw a spear throw Randell, but miss ….**

"**HADA!" Randell cried out. Hada had gotten in front of Randell so he could be safe as she drop down the the floor. That's when Lord Loie turned around and seen the damage his heart sank and look that the guard who throw it, it was suppose to be for Randell bu**"**t Hada had sacrificed herself. Randell held the Queen in his arms with tears in his eyes as Hada was trying to talk with a spear through her stomach saying "Are ...yo..u ok, my love?" she gasped. "It is I that should be asking you that, my love." Randell said. Hada smiled and close her eyes for the final time. That's when Randel losed it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared at the top of his lungs making classes break and the ground tremble. Black sources and matter was surround him and his eyes became very dark. He gotten up as he carried her in his arms. His voice change into a demonic one . "THERE WILL BE A WAR LIKE NO OTHER AND I WILL TEAR DOWN THIS LANDS AND YOU'RE GRANDCHILDRENS LANDS UNTIL MY QUEEN RETURNS TO ME. lOKIE MISE OUWAYI."**

**He was speaking in different tongues like a curse and Adah's wanted this vision to end. NOLE MEEKO JNBINA! LET THIS NEW OF YOUR COME TRUE BUT I WILL BE WITH MY QUEEN AGAIN!" **

Randy and Adah separated from the kiss and she was in all looking around seeing that they was still in the cabin. "Randy.." she looked at him. That's when he knew she had to tell her...


End file.
